the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
Richard Smith/Season One
"Divided We Fall" Taking a walk before returning to his work at the lab, Richard walked to a park and encountered his niece, Melissa, sleeping on a bench. Waking her up, he was joyed to see her due to her disappearance months prior. Confused once she failed to recognize him, he sat next to her and began to speak his confusion. She snapped at him, backing away and saying she lost her memory and no idea who he was. Hugging her upon her finish, he began to explain that she was his niece and that they were in the city of Silivia. After small talk, he stood up and suggested going to his lab, where he could help her better. She agreed to go and he led the way. Once at the lab, he introduced her to the place and explained its purpose. Walking inside, he was soon ran into by his nephew, Steven, who was busy reading files in his hands. Richard told the younger male that it was alright once he apologized and showed Melissa to Steven, who instantly hugged her. ;"Hide & Seek" After Melissa failed to recognize Steven and the young man grew confused, Richard explained how she was suffering from amnesia. He later sat the two down at a table and got them both a cup of hot chocolate, before leaving them to give them some alone time. ;"Reunion" After an angel attack on Silivia, Richard and Steven waited together in the reception area of a hospital, while Melissa visited her friends. Chris Wellington eventually arrived and asked Steven for directions; Chris' mention of the name "Melissa" caused Steven to recognize him. Steven offered to take Chris to Melissa, and Richard followed behind the two. When the three arrived to the room with Melissa and the others, Richard chose to wait outside. ;"Ticking Clock" Richard cleaned and dusted his trinkets in the early morning hours in the Laboratory of the Unexplainable. It is one of the few mornings he is alone, as Steven and the others had went to Samuel's Laboratory of the Mind. In one of his drawers, he pulled out a framed photograph of him with a young Melissa and Steven. After reflecting on the bittersweet nature of the photograph, Richard took a cup of tea and went downstairs. When he arrived at the laboratory's main hall, he noticed as Beth, one of his lab assistants, was heading for the door to exit the building. Confused at her being at the laboratory that early in the morning, he immediately called out to her. After Beth turned around and told Richard she did not expect to see him this early, Richard posed the same type of question to Beth and asked her why she arrived so early. Beth replied that she was organizing the laboratory in preparation for the morning. Richard was mostly satisfied with this answer, but he still was not done questioning the girl. Since it was so early and because the doors should have been locked, Richard asked Beth if he had given her a copy of the laboratory keys. Beth quickly presented a copy of the keys to Smith in response to the question, saying that Steven had given the copy to her for check-ups in the morning. After looking at the key for a moment, Richard's suspicions of Beth lessened and he accepted the girl's story. Beth then told the man that she was getting ready to leave, so the two eventually parted ways and Richard moved on to working on a project. ;"Primo Victoria" After Chris questioned his whereabouts, Steven mentioned Richard was out buying supplies for a project he had been working on. Category:Role in Series pages